


legends are told (as dust)

by Alniare



Series: Всё идёт так, как должно [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, It didn't go nicely..., Izuku met AFO Tsuna, Shigaraki not Shigaraki here lmao, Tomura is a naughty child, Tsuna is so tired
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alniare/pseuds/Alniare
Summary: Когда Изуку в первый раз встретил Шимизу Тсунаёши, ему было десять лет.(Изуку помнит, как плечи мужчины вздрогнули и как он сжал кулаки. Как он сгорбился, когда сел, как если бы мир забрал из его жизни слишком много важных вещей. Как если бы вес всего мира лежал на его плечах.)Но эти герои сказали ему, что Шимизу-сан был суперзодеем, Большим Боссом, которого им следует уничтожить.





	legends are told (as dust)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [legends are told (as dust)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119160) by [Revantio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revantio/pseuds/Revantio). 



В тот день, когда они впервые встретились, Изуку было десять лет.

Он отлично помнил это, потому что тогда произошло много событий. Во-первых, Кац-чан сжег тетрадь с анализом героев номер восемь, потому что Изуку был невнимателен и позволил заметить её. Он помнил, как глаза наполнились слезами и как заставлял себя не плакать, потому что тетрадь была наполовину исписана, а он _ненавидел_ переписывать их по новой. Да, Изуку помнил, что писал, но это не то же самое, что первый раз. 

Раздавленный, Изуку шел по парку, молча направляясь к уединенному месту среди деревьев. Ему нужно было успокоиться, прежде чем он сможет встретиться с матерью. Он не мог показать ей, что плакал, не мог снова заставить её беспокоиться.

_«Почему Кац-чан вобще сделал это?»_ Это вопрос, которым Изуку задавался каждый раз, когда Кац-чан вёл себя настолько отвратительно. _Была ли это его ошибка? Почему Кац-чан не мог оставить его в покое? Почему всё вообще идёт именно так? Он просто хотел следовать за своими мечтами, разве это неправильно? Разве они не могут просто быть героями вместе? Когда именно Кац-чан стал таким? «Почему мы не можем просто быть друзьями?»_

«Вот ты где, Мидори-кун»

Во-вторых Изуку встретил странного человека с удивительной причудой. Если оглядываться назад, он правда был необычным, но… 

Десятилетний Изуку открыл рот, глядя на абсолютно новую тетрадь в чужих руках. Моргнув, пролистал страницы и нашел их в прежнем состоянии, без подпалин и грязи. Немного потрясенный, он посмотрел вверх, на безупречно чистую белую рубашку, черный жилет, черный галстук и черный пиджак, наброшенный на плечи человека, и ещё выше — на улыбающееся лицо и пару необычайно сияющих ореховых глаз. Его каштановые волосы игнорировали гравитацию, торча в стороны, хотя некоторые пряди падали на лицо, между глаз, и почти достигали подбородка.

Изуку встал и без подготовки сделал прекрасный поклон на девяносто градусов.  
— Огромное вам спасибо!

— Да, обращайся, — ответил мужчина, и Изуку разогнулся, как раз чтобы увидеть, как мужчина садится почти на тоже место, где сидел ранее. Изуку неловко сел обратно.

Недолгий период молчания прервался, когда мужчина сказал «Я не знал, что ты занимаешься анализом героев, Мидори. И про том восемь тоже. Почему ты мне не говорил?»

Изуку помнит, как мягкие черты молодого лица мужчины сложились в озадаченное, скорее даже удивлённое выражение. На секунду Изуку был сбит с толку, но потом он подумал, что, может быть, мужчина принял его за своего друга. Может быть, из-за неправильных воспоминаний или он попал под чью-то причуду, которая повлияла на его разум?

Ученик средней школы осторожно ответил «Извините, э, сэр. Разве это не первый раз, когда мы встретились? Моё имя Мидория Изуку.»

Тёплый весенний ветер дул вокруг них, зелёные листья колыхались на ветру, но несмотря на это Изуку сосредоточился не на том, как блестит вода в фонтане или как ветер доносит запах цветов, нет. Глаза Изуку сфокусировались исключительно на лице мужчины, на том, как чёлка закрывала его глаза, и как его губы сжались в тонкую линию. Изуку подумал, что мужчина прячет свои слёзы, глядя на его слабо вздрагивающие плечи и руки в чёрных перчатках, сжатые в кулаки. Это до ужаса знакомые жесты — он сам использовал их, чтобы оставаться спокойным во время издевательств в классе.

Мужчина поднял голову, и, когда он ответил, его улыбка была ужасно грустной.  
— Я вижу.  
На секунду Изуку удивился, как голос незнакомца остался таким ровным и мягким.  
— Да, теперь я вижу. Прости меня, Мидория-кун. Боюсь, из-за моего преклонного возраста у меня начались проблемы с памятью.  
Преклонного? Изуку запомнил эту мешанину в его голове, _но разве он не выглядит, как будто ему чуть больше двадцати?_  
— Меня зовут Шимизу Тсунаёши, рад с тобой познакомиться.

— Нет, это я рад познакомиться _с вами_ , Шимизу-сан. Никто не… Никто не приходит в это место, а вы пришли и починили мою тетрадь своей причудой! Спасибо большое! И-и, — Изуку немного краснеет, — Это такая полезная причуда! Интересно, она может чинить другие материалы? Вроде стали или бетона или стекла? Она может убирать следы от чего-то кроме огня? Например порезы или разрывы? О, и могу я, — он лезет в карман и достаёт оттуда ручку, — могу я написать про вашу причуду в своей тетради?

Улыбка мужчины становится шире, и Изуку мысленно гладит себя по голове за успех, потому что она теперь более тёплая и искренняя, чем до этого.

— Ты хочешь быть героем, Мидория-кун?

(Изуку осознаёт, что Шимизу-сан не ответил ни на один из его вопросов уже когда лежит в кровати ночью)

— Да! — Изуку подпрыгивает на месте, улыбающийся и просто сияющий, — Я имею в виду, я не уверен, потому что я, вы видите, — он сглотнул, — я беспричудный, — Изуку наблюдал за выражением лица мужчины, чтобы предугадать отвращение и жалость, но неожиданно не находя их.  
 — Я беспричудный, — повторил Изуку, — И люди говорят мне, что невозможно быть героем, но я, как идиот, я просто не могу сдаться. Я просто хочу… — Изуку остановился, — Простите, что так неожиданно вываливаю всё это вам, Шимизу-сан.

И Изуку удивлён, как сильно отличается от жалостливых улыбок и равнодушных взглядов, которые он получал от других взрослых, тёплая улыбка Шимизу-сана. Изуку хочется расплакаться.

— Всё хорошо, Мидория-кун. Ты очень уверенно стремишься к своей мечте, и я счастлив, что мир не смог заставить тебя сдаться.

Изуку вытер слёзы рукавом формы и улыбнулся брюнету в ответ, затем нервным жестом повертел ручку, прежде чем спросить:

— Так вы думаете я смогу сделать это? Стать героем?

— Каково определение «героя», Мидория?

_Э?_

— Наше общество, мир как он есть, определяет героя как человека, спасающего других от людей, названных злодеями. Он сражается в ярком костюме и весь мир знает его действиях. Но что насчёт доктора, посвятившего всю свою жизнь спасению пациентов? Что насчёт полицейского, вытянувшего ребёнка с дороги? Что насчёт учителя, защищающего ученика от его жестокой абьюзивной семьи? Разве они не герои? И какое тогда определение злодея? — улыбка мужчины снова становится грустной. — Если прогерой  — тот герой, которым ты хочешь быть, то старайся изо всех сил, Мидория-кун. Но помни, что некоторые люди не считают их настоящими героями.

Мужчина встал, всё ещё улыбаясь, и рука, взъерошившая зелёные волосы, вырывает Изуку из размышлений.

— Было приятно пообщаться с тобой, Мидория-кун. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь мы ещё увидимся.

Изуку видел, как мужчина помахал ему рукой и отвернулся к человеку в капюшоне на другом конце парка, который стоял, прислонившись спиной к дереву. Они говорили несколько секунд прежде чем другой человек стянул капюшон, оказавшись подростком с тёмными волосами и пронзительными чёрными глазами. Плечо к плечу, они ушли вместе, Изуку слышал, как Шимизу-сан хмыкнул, прежде чем они завернули за угол и исчезли. 

Как будто сама встреча (и мысли о том, что Шимизу-сан сказал; Изуку планировал исследовать и это тоже) не были достаточно странными сами по себе, в-третьих Изуку помнил спортивный фестиваль Юэй, который тогда транслировался по телевизору.

Первое место тогда занял студент первого года обучения, Шимизу Томура. Подросток на экране выглядел спокойным, если не рассерженным, когда получил микрофон от героя Сущего Мика. Тем, что Изуку запомнил, были его слова.

«Я вступил сюда, потому что сенсей и мой дорогой отец сказали мне, что мне здесь понравится. Я стою здесь, в качестве победителя Спортивного Фестиваля, только чтобы сказать им, _нет, я не получаю удовольствие и не начну получать_. Общество откровенно раздражает меня. Поступление в школу для героев только заставляет меня ненавидеть его ещё больше. Я повторяю, отец, я ненавижу это общество — нет, теперь я его презираю. Вы, герои, задерживаете других людей, которых называете злодеями, только потому, что они использовали причуды для того, чтобы себя защитить. Не важно, какой была причина — все они злодеи для вас.

По вашей логике мой отец для вас злодей. Нет, он, фактически, заслужил от вас звание суперзлодея.

Кого я пытаюсь обмануть? Он _очень_ известен, я знаю, кто он, и если я назову его имя вы все передерётесь за возможность достать меня и моего отца. Не имеет значения, что он сделал то, что сделал, потому что должен был. Не важно, что он сострадательный и добрый, не важно, что он ставит безопасность и счастье своих людей — безопасность всего мира — выше, чем свою. Нет, все вы просто хотите бросить его в тюрьму.

И все вы, неблагодарные мудаки, запомните мои слова, я, Шимизу Томура, _изменю_ это общество. Я сын…»

Лицо зло ухмыляющегося Шимизу Томуры сменяется чёрным экраном, появляется формальное извинение от телевидения. Его мать отмахивается от этого и идёт готовить ужин, не обеспокоенная, но не Изуку. Что только что произошло? Подобное случилось впервые. Если этого не должно было случиться, тогда… смысл был в том, чтобы прервать эту речь? Если так, тогда что с Шимизу Томурой сейчас? Что с ним сделает Юэй за такую речь? Может быть исключит?

_(… родственники ли Шимизу Тсунаёши и Шимизу Томура?)_

***

Фактически, Изуку так и не нашел ответ на этот вопрос, даже два года спустя. Он всё ещё не может найти точный ответ и на счёт героев и злодеев. Он так же не смог найти никакой информации по поводу исчезновения Шимизу Томуры два года назад. И, конечно же, не смог забыть разговора с Шимизу-саном в парке в тот день. Не смог забыть его тёплую, но грустную улыбку, подбадривающие слова — единственный во всём мире, кто подбадривал Изуку за всё это время. Речь Томуры тоже было трудно забыть, он смотрел в камеру с решимостью и его ухмылка преследовала Мидорию во сне.

…словно в насмешку, сам Тсунаёши снова был там, сидя в парке на качелях, слабо качаясь туда-сюда.

Изуку сорвался на бег и остановился прямо напротив мужчины, Шимизу-сан поднял голову, глядя расфокусированным взглядом (сквозь, мимо Изуку) на него, моргнул и улыбнулся.

— Мидория-кун. Мы снова встретились.

— Шимизу-сан, — пытаясь выровнять дыхание, Изуку застыл, решительно расправив плечи. — Я подумал о том, что вы сказали в день, когда мы встретились.

И, так как слегка нахмуренное выражение лица сделало Шимизу-сана очень озадаченным, Изуку продолжил: — О героях и злодеях в современном обществе.

— А, — Шимизу-сан кивнул, полностью сфокусировав взгляд ореховых глаз на Изуку. Он был не похож на других взрослых, которые отмахивались от его мнения и считали его просто не стоящим внимания. — И что ты об этом думаешь?

— То, что вы сказали — правда. В мире гораздо больше героев, чем показывают по телевизору. Так же много… спорных вещей касательно про героев. Но быть про героем — моя мечта, и я не могу перестать пытаться стать одним из них. Определение злодея… в лучшем случае несправедливо. Я думаю, что если люди применяют способности для защиты своей жизни или когда ситуация этого требует, нужно прилагать больше усилий, чтобы помочь им измениться. Чтобы дать им второй шанс.

На несколько секунд Изуку подумал, что мужчина выглядит, как будто гордится им.  
 — А что насчёт других героев, о которых мы с тобой говорили? Разве они не достойны того, чтобы их узнавали, как про героев? И что ты собираешься делать с этими злодеями?

— Я, — Изуку остановился, — Я не знаю, что я могу сделать для других героев, но насчёт злодеев — если они могут измениться, и у меня есть сила их изменить, тогда…

У Изуку не было возможности договорить. Прежде, чем он осознал это, Изуку дёрнули назад, и перед его глазами выросла стена бетона. Потрясённый, Мидория мог только открывать рот, когда бетонные руки Цементоса обхватили его и притянули ближе. На секунду, Изуку затрясся от восхищения, потому что Цементос здесь, с Эрайзерхэдом, Сущим Миком, Ингениумом, Миднайт и Камуи Вудом — но потом он осознал, что там был Шимизу-сан!

— ПОДОЖДИТЕ!

— Оставайся на месте, мальчик, — сказал Цементос, потянув его назад, удерживая на месте.

— Мой- мой _друг_ там! Вы — вы не можете просто утащить меня без него!

Миднайт обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него, остро и оценивающе:  
— Твой друг, мальчик?

Не испуганный Изуку дёрнулся.  
— Да, друг! Он не сделал ничего плохого, и если это место под атакой, то его тоже надо спасти! Он там, не так ли? Я просто хочу его увидеть!

— Цементос, покажи ему.

— Ты сумасшедшая, Миднайт?

— Ребёнку следует объяснить кое-что и лучше сделать это сейчас.

Бетонная стена перед ним исчезает, и всё, что Изуку почувствовал, глядя на Шимизу-сана — чистый, неподдельный страх. Шимизу-сан был покрыт льдом, который тянулся по земле в его сторону, примерно наполовину. Стальные белые бинты охватывали его тело, как и дерево, и лозы, венчаемые гигантской сороконожкой, угрожающе покачивающей головой перед лицом Шимизу-сана. И как будто этого было недостаточно, за его спиной угрожающе стоял про Старатель.

— Шимизу… сан?

Когда его мерцающие, орехово-оранжевые глаза посмотрели на Изуку, он выглядел чрезвычайно грустным и извиняющимся и у Изуку перехватило дыхание. Шимизу-сан смиренно закрыл глаза в тот же момент, когда Цементос дёрнул его назад.

Звук полицейских сирен звучал приглушенно среди мечущихся мыслей Изуку.

***

После этого Изуку помнил всё довольно нечётко.

Он слушал, как Сущий Мик мягко рассказывает ему о том, кто такой Шимизу Тсунаёши, ему не говорят ничего конфиденциального, только о том, что он лидер огромнейшего в мире современного преступного синдиката, _Сиэло_ , и что он сделал много ужасных вещей. Что герои очень долго его искали, и что он широко известен умением выбираться из ловушек и сбежал из тюрьмы. Изуку оцепенело отвечал на все вопросы, что герои ему задали: «Как твоё имя? Как ты познакомился с ним? О чём вы двое разговаривали? Он причинил тебе вред?»

Шимизу-сан злодей. Шимизу-сан, который мягко ерошил его волосы и говорил ему подбадривающие слова, который выглядел невероятно грустным и при этом звучал искренне. Шимизу-сан _суперзлодей._

***

Мы все люди, в конце концов. Все мы можем лгать. Мы можем иметь больше одного лица. Мы можем быть добрыми и жестокими в одно и то же время. Мы можем…

_(Изуку помнит, как плечи мужчины вздрогнули и как он сжал кулаки. Как он сгорбился, когда сел, как если бы мир забрал из его жизни слишком много важных вещей. Как если бы вес всего мира лежал на его плечах.)_

Мидория Изуку отказывается верить в это. Он отказывается.

(Он точно станет про героем и выяснит _правду._ Это то, в чём он себе клянётся.)

**Author's Note:**

> Автор:  
> Мне так хотелось написать это, я НЕ МОГ остановиться. Тсуна просто гарантированно подбадривал бы Изуку и позволил бы себе быть пойманным только чтобы послушать Изуку и испытать гордость за этого беспричудного мальчика. Наш AFO с добрым сердцем, ребята.
> 
> И вот омакэ:  
> Тсуна: Я отправил тебя в геройскую школу не для того чтобы ты разозлил их ультиматумом и сбежал, сын, что с тобой не так  
> Томура: Забей, старик, я знаю, что ты любишь меня, что бы я ни делал  
> Тсуна:  
> Тсуна: Это неприемлемый аргумент!  
> Тсуна: Томура! Сейчас же вернись!  
> Чисаки и Курогири: (тихо хихикают на фоне)


End file.
